The present invention relates generally to merchandising devices and, more particularly, to a shipping case which can serve not only as a transport and storage case but also as a merchandising display unit.
Conventional shipping cases of the above mentioned type are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,762,594 and 3,841,519. These shipping cases are usually arranged for stacking. In a stacked position, they can form a suitable storage and display rack providing a good visibility of the contents such as bottles, cans or boxes arranged in rows, and permitting the contents to be removed through one or more side openings formed for each case. Cases of this type have been found of utility since they can dispense with the process for transferring the contents to one or more separate display racks, which would otherwise be required at the point of sales. However, as the contents of the stacked cases are removed first from the front rows adjacent to the side openings, it is still annoying duties to those who attend to the stacked cases to rearrange the remaining contents so that the contents are presented with tidy front rows.
What is needed, therefore, are shipping cases which can be stacked to form a storage and display rack that is easy to attend to. Such shipping cases and a rack should be capable of automatically rearranging the contents or articles so that the articles are displayed always in tidy rows.